<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ghosty Tricking by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723091">Ghosty Tricking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Au No Sburb, Book Writing, M/M, Married Life, sex implied</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2015-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:41:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A ghostwriter who is secretly writing the biography of their famous spouse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Egbert/Dave Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ghosty Tricking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>John types away at his keys, he hears a knocking on his homeoffice door so he shuts his laptop. It's his husband. "Come in, honey."</p><p>"Yo, John. You got another deal or something?" Dave asks.</p><p>"They asked me to start working on something, it might take me a while, Dave." John replies.</p><p>Dave stands at the threshold of the door, only now John notices that Dave's packing heat under his expensive bathrobe. "Think you can hold off writing to help me with something?"</p><p>"Think I can... but I have to finish up a few thoughts."</p><p>"I'll be waiting." Dave slips away and John opens up his laptop one final time.</p><p>His husband sent in so many ill-articulated thoughts. How is John going to sort through this mess? John married the famous actor Dave Strider in secret, the company he works for has no idea that Dave's his hubby... and John wants to leave his little collab with Dave a surprise to spring when Dave shows John he wrote a book about himself.</p><p>John can't wait to say..</p><hr/><p>"I know. I wrote it."</p><p>Dave does a double take.</p><p>He looks down at the book and then back up at John.</p><p>"You... you did- augh." Dave slaps himself in the face.</p><p>John giggles and then plants a kiss on his husband's lips.</p><p>"I know you wanted to show off how cool you are, how you're not just another pretty face, you've got a brain and-"</p><p>"I get it. You read all my notes."</p><p>John laughs at his husband's words.</p><p>"There's always next time." John nods.</p><p>"Yeah, I'll make a sequel and you'll write that one too."</p><p>"Promise?" John asks.</p><p>Dave answers with a kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>